


Different Beginnings

by peetzahjoe



Series: Midnight Swallows AUs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oops, So wonderful, also, and depression problems, drunk!riker, i really enjoyed writing drunk!riker in this, made me kinda sad he cant get drunk in the main story, mentions of cutting, the usual things that go along with riker basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Riker and Jeff meet in their senior year, rather than when they were toddlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. This happened...mostly because it was during the time frame I couldn't work on the main story. HOOHA.   
> So, some side notes before you start reading.  
> 1) Riker knows he is bisexual and probably would have figured it out when he was around 14 or 15  
> 2) Ryan (Riker's dad) still died, but when Riker was 14 rather than 12  
> 3) Riker still has depression and cutting problems, but not as serious as in the main story, and he therefore is not on medications for it (hence the drunk!riker)  
> aaaaand  
> 4) The Castellans still adopted Darren, however instead of adopting him the summer after Riker's senior year, it was the summer before Riker's senior year (so when Darren was 2, not 3).

Riker let out a deep breath as he climbed the stairs up to his dorm after his last class of the day. He unfortunately wouldn't be staying in his dorm for very long since his director had told him and the rest of his cast mates that they would be spending the night on set in order to get to get acquainted with their new co-star. In reality though, Riker just wanted to collapse onto his bed and fall asleep and wake up just in time to go play soccer with the others in the morning. He also knew that his mom would want him to call later on, but he wasn't really in the mood for that either. She had been freaking out the past few months after he had landed himself in the hospital from accidentally cutting too deep.

Once Riker reached his dorm, he threw open the door and threw his backpack onto the chair before falling face-first onto his bed. He took a deep breath and curled up, nuzzling his face into his pillow and taking a deep breath. He felt his muscles relax and he let out a happy sigh, wishing he could just stay in that position for the rest of the day even though he knew Jackson would be extremely mad if he missed going to set tonight. Riker heard a few people laughing and singing in the hallway and he smiled slightly, shaking his head. He could tell that they were singing right outside Chris' door, aiming to annoy him since he had tried to call an emergency Midnight Swallows meeting during lunch that day.

Then, Riker heard someone let out a small cough and he groaned to himself internally before peeking up from his pillow slightly. He was met with the sight of a blond haired boy staring at him with raised eyebrows and hands placed defensively on his hips. Riker took a moment to look over the boy, appreciating how the boy seemed toned, but subtly so. The boy quirked and eyebrow and then cleared their throat again.

“Can I help you?” Riker asked, face still half buried in his pillow even as he continued to rake his eyes over the boy.

“Uh, in a sense. I'm guessing you'd be the roommate that was mentioned,” the boy replied. Riker sat up then and let his legs hang off the edge of the bed as he leaned back on his palms. He noticed how the boy's green eyes looked over his body and he smirked.

“I would say so,” Riker replied, smirk still plastered across his face. They boy's eyes shot back up to Riker's and he gave Riker a sarcastic expression. “I'm Riker, by the way.”

“Jeff,” the boy huffed out before turning abruptly to his closet to start putting clothes away. Riker tilted his head slightly then and eyed Jeff's ass and they way they looked in the skinny jeans Jeff was wearing. Then, Riker chuckled to himself and shoved up from his bed to grab a small duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it.

“So, how come you transferred here mid-semester?” Riker asked as he went into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

“Job stuff. Parents thought it would be good for me,” Jeff replied simply, barely paying any attention to Riker as he continued to put clothes away.

“Mmh,” Riker hummed in response as he threw his cell phone charger into his bag and then zipped it up.

“Riiiiker!” Emma suddenly exclaimed as she burst into the room and launched herself at Riker, who laughed and caught her.

“Why, hello to you too, Emma,” Riker chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She giggled and then blew against his cheek.

“Joey told me to tell you that Steve is here and that you need to hurry up,” Emma said, hugging Riker's chest tightly.

“What the hell? Why didn't he just call me?” Riker asked, grabbing his phone and then swinging his bag over his shoulder. Emma shrugged and giggled slightly as Riker grabbed his keys. Then he looked over at Jeff, who had one eyebrow raised again. “Sorry, dude. I have to be somewhere tonight or else my boss will have my ass on a platter. Roommate bonding later, bye!”

“Since when do you have a roommate?” Emma asked as she followed Riker down towards the bottom floor. Riker shrugged and snorted with laughter.

“Apparently since today,” Riker added as they walked towards the front door where Riker knew Steve would be waiting with the others. Emma giggled as she swung her and Riker's hand between them.

“He was good looking,” Emma added. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You're saying that like I didn't notice,” Riker chuckled as he kissed her forehead before walking over towards the van where Joey was hanging out of the window. Emma laughed again and rolled her eyes before waving and running off.

“Riker, you're so slow,” Lauren breathed as Riker climbed into the van and collapsed onto a seat before shutting the door.

“Shut up. I am beat and then there was some random dude in my room who is now apparently my roommate,” Riker replied as Steve drove off.

“Ooo, _interesting_ ,” Jamie giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Joey snorted with laughter.

“Whatever. Let's focus our energy on annoying Jackson as much as we can tonight,” Joey said as he clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“I concur, my good friend,” Riker laughed in agreement. Steve just looked back at them in the rear view mirror and smiled as he shook his head as they all laughed.

000000

“I can't believe Miri brought Braxton by earlier,” Jamie giggled as Riker lay on the floor as Braxton, his orange tabby, walked across his chest.

“She's a good mommy,” Riker crooned, pursing his lips slightly as Braxton leaned down to sniff at Riker's nose.

“And you have a strange relationship with your cat,” Dylan laughed as she sat down on the floor next to Riker.

“Aw, he's just a pussy kinda guy,” Grant snorted as he collapsed onto the couch.

“ _Kids_!” Jackson yelled out in warning. They all burst out laughing and Riker grabbed onto Braxton in order to sit up and then place the cat in his lap.

“What? Don't like us talking about sexual things, Jackson?” Lauren asked.

“No! I've known you since you were thirteen! I don't wanna hear it!” Jackson replied, causing them all to laugh again.

“Aw, Braxton, Jackson still thinks we're all innocent,” Riker chuckled as he hugged Braxton to his chest as Braxton purred loudly.

“Riker, we all know you're the most innocent of us all,” Joey snorted as he leaned back against the couch. Riker just shrugged and kissed the top of Braxton's head.

“I have reasons,” Riker added as he pulled at the sleeves of his shirt to make sure they were covering his arms.

“Okay, next topic, your new roommate,” Jamie suddenly giggled as she scooted closer to Riker. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he continued to scratch at Braxton's ears.

“Wait, you have a roommate now?” Dylan exclaimed. Riker nodded and Dylan let out a sigh as she lay dramatically across the floor. “Where are Grant and I supposed to stay now that you don't have an extra bed?”

“We can just cram on his bed with him,” Grant laughed as he shrugged.

“Oh, definitely,” Riker agreed with a wink, causing the others to laugh.

“Back on topic, _what is he like_?” Jamie asked. Then, as Riker opened his mouth to answer, they heard Jackson let out a loud whistle.

“Jackson, for the millionth time, _we are not dogs_!” Lauren screeched.

“I beg to differ,” Jackson called out.

“Oh, well then,” Grant said before he, Dylan, and Joey all started barking at each other and pretending to paw at each other. Braxton eyed them and let out an annoyed meow.

“Guys, honestly, stop barking,” Jackson breathed out as they heard him coming closer.

“You're the one who implied that we're dogs,” Jamie replied.

“Puppies, more like it,” they heard Jackson grumble, causing someone else to let out a chuckle.

“Ooo! Does this mean you have the newest pup with you?” Dylan exclaimed, hearing the chuckle and bounding up from the floor to run to meet Jackson.

“Bad, Dylan! Come back!” Grant called out. Dylan let out a defiant bark and they heard Jackson let out a sigh.

“Sometimes I wonder why I decided to work with teenagers,” Jackson breathed.

“Oh, hush. You love us,” Riker laughed.

“I obviously do since I let you bring your cat to set,” Jackson replied.

“Last time I checked, _you_ are the reason Riker even has a cat, Jackson,” Grant said.

“This is true,” the rest of them agreed.

“You make a good point,” Jackson said as he finally rounded the corner with Dylan following behind giggling as someone trailed after them a bit slower. “Anyway, kids, this is your new co-star, Jeff Aaronson.”

“Hi, Jeff,” they all chorused together, Riker freezing as he looked up and finally saw who the person was. They seemed to notice as well and froze also.

“Jeff, these are Grant, Jamie, Lauren, Joey, Dylan, and Riker,” Jackson said. “Don't let them scare you, they're just weird.”

“Also, don't get on Braxton's bad side. He might bite your nose if you do,” Grant said, rubbing his nose as if the incident had just happened. Riker laughed at that and looked over at Grant.

“That was totally your fault for stealing his spot on the bed that night. You don't just _steal_ my cuddles from Braxton like that,” Riker told Grant.

“Grant knows that now. He learned the hard way,” Dylan giggled as she sat down next to Grant and pulled him into her lap as he pouted. Braxton just eyed Grant and then settled into Riker's lap even more. Riker smiled and scratched between Braxton's ears, causing Braxton to purr loudly. Jeff looked between all of them, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Well, this time was set aside for bonding, so have fun. Just don't burn down the set, _please_ ,” Jackson said before walking away.

“That has never happened!” Jamie called after Jackson, who laughed.

“Almost!” Jackson replied.

“Your fault for having burning candles on set!” Joey exclaimed.

“Point taken! No more romantic scenes for any of the characters!” Jackson laughed. They all smiled and shook their heads. Then, Lauren looked up at Jeff and smiled widely.

“You can sit with us. None of us will bite,” Lauren said.

“Well, Braxton might,” Joey said.

“He's a _cat_ , of course he is gonna bite things,” Riker chuckled as he picked up Braxton's front paws and made him dance slightly as the others laughed. Braxton let out an annoyed meow and licked at Riker's knuckle. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of Braxton's head before releasing Braxton. Braxton immediately nipped lightly at Riker's finger and then walked off, tail in the air. They all laughed and Jeff just stared with raised eyebrows.

“Don't worry. That is a normal interaction between the two of them,” Jamie breathed as she leaned back on her palms. The others nodded in agreement and Riker smiled to the side of his mouth as he leaned back against the couch behind him. Then, Jamie turned to Riker and nudged his shoulder lightly. “Back to the earlier topic, though.”

“Yeah, seriously,” Joey agreed as Riker snorted with laughter.

“Well, you just met him,” Riker said.

“ _What_?” Jamie, Lauren, and Dylan squealed as Jeff's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“What?” he asked, looking slightly scared.

“ _You're_ Riker's new roommate?” Lauren exclaimed, turning to Jeff, who just nodded with wide eyes.

“Well, there goes asking the follow up question,” Jamie sighed, slumping against the couch. Riker laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing what the question would have been.

“Yes,” he told her as he bumped shoulders with her. She immediately started giggling and scrunched up her nose.

“Aw yeah,” Joey chuckled as he looked over at Riker and winked. Riker rolled his eyes and reached out to kick Joey lightly. Joey just laughed and moved away from Riker.

“I just want to say that I accept you being the replacement person for the bed I used to call _mine_ in Riker's room,” Dylan said.

“I second that,” Grant agreed, raising a hand.

“Huh?” Jeff asked, looking extremely confused.

“Those two tend to crash in my room a lot when they spend the weekend with us at Westtown since they don't go there,” Riker said as he crossed his legs. “But don't worry, they didn't do anything bad.”

“Oh no, that was _your_ bed,” Dylan giggled as she sent a wink in Riker's direction. He just laughed and shoved her face lightly as the rest of them laughed.

“Except we all know that is not true,” Joey laughed.

“What do you know about what goes on in my room between Dylan, Grant, and me?” Riker asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Because I have your room bugged with tiny video cameras, _duh_ ,” Joey replied as the others laughed. Jeff's eyebrows shot up as he eyed Joey, causing all of them to laugh even harder. “Oh my god, do not take me seriously. I do not have that room bugged. I do not wish to see Riker naked.”

“Mmh, you should want to,” Dylan said as she inspected her nails. “He's got a nice body.”

“Thanks for your two cents, Dyl,” Lauren laughed as she lay back on the ground and then held a hand out towards Braxton.

“You're welcome,” Dylan giggled. Then, she looked over at Jeff. “Just a warning, Riker _hates_ clothes when he is drunk. Once he gets back into his room, his clothes magically disappear.”

“It really is like magic sometimes, I swear,” Grant breathed as he rested his head in Dylan's lap.

“Thanks for the heads up...” Jeff breathed. Riker chuckled and shrugged.

“If you care that much, yell at me to keep underwear on and I do. Curt does it all the time,” Riker said.

“That is because Curt doesn't want Miri wondering why her seventeen year old son is walking around the house butt naked at three in the morning,” Grant laughed.

“ _Excuse you_ , the one time at three in the morning was because I was wondering what it was like to play piano naked,” Riker said defensively.

“Oh, what I would pay to listen to you play piano while smashed,” Lauren laughed.

“He's surprisingly amazing,” Dylan told her. “He was so proud of himself that he started giggling uncontrollably once he finished the song.”

“Curt was quite proud of me too. Until he decided I needed to go to sleep and slung me over his shoulder and slapped my ass before dropping me onto my bed,” Riker laughed.

“Can I ask who Curt is?” Jeff asked, eyebrows knit together slightly.

“Oh, he's my older brother. He is seven years older, so he watches out for me,” Riker replied as he shrugged one shoulder. “He always makes sure Mom doesn't bust me when I'm drunk over the summer because Alyssa is always too drunk to care.”

“I honestly do not understand how Miri handles all three of you sometimes,” Jamie breathed. “All three of you have gone slightly awol the past three years.”

“Explanatory,” Joey said as he shrugged. The others nodded in agreement and Riker just shrugged, lips pressed into a tight line as he reached over to pull Braxton off of Lauren's stomach and into his lap. “Except now you have to watch yourself more.”

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in agreement. “Apparently Mom brought Darren with her today to drop off Braxton and he was upset I wasn't here.”

“Aw, he is the cutest thing ever,” Jamie giggled.

“He really is,” Dylan agreed as she ran her fingers through Grant's hair lightly.

“Here you go, kids. Knock yourself out. Don't destroy the place. _Be appropriate_ ,” Jackson said as he dropped a box of cards onto the ground in front of Joey, who grabbed it and began looking through it. Then, he looked up at Jackson sarcastically.

“Are you serious right now, Jackson? Cards with questions on them?” Joey asked.

“Yes. Now have fun,” Jackson replied before walking away. Jeff began giggling then and shook his head.

“He really does treat you guys like little kids,” Jeff giggled. “He also made it seem like you guys are just super rowdy.”

“We are,” they all replied as Joey flipped through cards.

“We're calm right now. You should have been here for the taping of Eli coming out. Riker kept forgetting his lines,” Jamie said.

“Or, one of us would burst in and say something stupid,” Grant snorted as he rested his arms over his forehead.

“Which didn't help me remembering my lines,” Riker said as Braxton curled up in his lap. The others all smiled innocently and then Lauren grabbed the box of cards from Joey and pulled some out.

“Well, might as well do some of these and make Jackson happy,” she breathed as she picked out a card and read over it. “Okay, something people might not know about you at first glance. What the hell...”

“Uh, I will say that I can dance,” Joey said as he shrugged.

“Aw! I was gonna use that!” Riker complained loudly.

“Oh, _shut up_ , you look like a freaking dancer,” Dylan replied as she shoved Riker's head to the side slightly.

“Seriously,” Grant agreed.

“You're just saying that because you've seen all the muscles,” Riker laughed.

“Nah, you look like a dancer,” Jamie laughed. “ _Anyway_ , I guess something people wouldn't immediately know is that I am a total nerd.”

“You totally are,” Dylan laughed. “Um, for myself. Hm. I worry a lot.”

“Agreed,” Riker and Grant snorted in unison.

“Well, you two don't help the cause!” Dylan exclaimed defensively as they both laughed.

“Whatever. I will say that most people don't realize I prefer girls over guys,” Grant said.

“Because you're more vocal about it when a guy is attractive,” Lauren told him. Grant just shrugged and sank back into Dylan's lap.

“Well, I will follow up and that and say most people do not realize that I _do_ like guys,” Riker said. Jeff's eyebrows shot up at that and he looked over at Riker.

“ _You're_ gay?” Jeff asked. Riker shook his head at that and the others snorted.

“Bi,” Riker replied.

“Don't let that fool you, we're pretty sure he is more towards the loving penis side,” Jamie giggled as she leaned closer to Jeff. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, but my experiences with girls haven't exactly encouraged me to go more towards that side,” Riker said.

“True. Mariah went awol on you that one time after you hooked up,” Joey said.

“Oo! I want details!” Dylan exclaimed as the others laughed.

“ _Kids_! I don't wanna hear about your sex lives! Back on topic!” Jackson suddenly called out, making them all laugh.

“Alright. Moving on...” Lauren breathed as their laughter died down. They all agreed as she picked out another card, Riker pretending not to notice Jeff's eyes on him for the rest of the night.

000000

“Mom! I'm here!” Riker called out the next day as he walked into the house and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs before setting Braxton down.

“ _Riker_!” Darren squealed as he came barreling out of the living room and slammed into Riker's legs. Riker chuckled and then scooped up the small three year old and pressed a noisy kiss to Darren's cheek. Darren giggled happily and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck tightly.

“Hello, sweet pea,” Miri said as she walked into the foyer and kissed Riker's cheek. “How was last night on set?”

“It was okay. We got to know the new kid,” Riker replied as he reached out to kiss his mom's cheek.

“That's good,” Miri said. Riker nodded in agreement and bounced Darren on his hip as Darren giggled happily, arms still wrapped around Riker's neck.

“He's also my new roommate, so I think I will be getting to know him well enough,” Riker added.

“Hm. Did the others warn him about how you are when you're intoxicated?” Miri asked as she walked towards the kitchen. Riker laughed as he followed after her.

“Yes, Mom, they did,” Riker told her. “You act like I don't listen when people yell at me to leave my clothes on. Why do you think my boxers never made it to the pile by the door during the summer?”

“Mmh,” Miri hummed. “This is a valid point, but your older brother isn't always around to keep you in line.”

“Nope. Curty is in _New York_ now!” Darren giggled out.

“Yeah, he is!” Riker agreed, pressing another loud kiss to Darren's cheek.

“Mmh, well, why don't you two go outside while I make dinner?” Miri asked.

“Can we pick flowers in the front yard?” Darren asked excitedly.

“Sure, sweetie,” Miri replied as she smiled and kissed Darren's forehead.

“Then can I bring them to the new, nice lady next door?” Darren asked.

“If that's what you want,” Miri laughed as she ruffled Darren's dark, thick curls. Riker looked at Miri questioningly and she smiled. “Our new neighbors moved in the other day.”

“Ah, okay,” Riker replied before heading out to the front yard with Darren in his arms. Once outside Darren immediately started giggling and wiggled his way out of Riker's arms and walked over to a flower to pick it. Riker just smiled and watched Darren as he skipped around the small yard picking wild flowers.

“This one for you!” Darren suddenly exclaimed, skipping up to Riker and placing a small blue flower behind Riker's ear. “That way you no sad and you no have to go to hospital again!”

“Thanks, bud,” Riker said, giving Darren a small smile and then leaning forward to kiss the top of Darren's head. Darren just giggled and then skipped off again to collect more flowers. Riker watched his younger, adopted brother with a small smile on his face. Darren had a huge impact on their household, even if he didn't realize it. Ever since they had adopted him at the beginning of the summer, everyone had been much happier and the sadness that had been hanging around ever since Ryan had died three years ago seemed to disappear.

“Rikey, can we take these over to Anne and Jack now?” Darren asked as he walked up to Riker with a fistful of wild flowers.

“Mhm,” Riker replied as he stood up and held out a hand for Darren to take. Darren smiled widely and took Riker's hand before leading him over towards the house next door which had previously been empty. Once they reached the door Darren knocked and then giggled as he waited. Then, they heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a woman around Miri's age with dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes.

“Oh! Hello, Darren!” she greeted as she bent down to be on Darren's eye level.

“I pick flowers for you,” Darren said, smiling shyly. The woman looked at the flowers Darren held out and let out an exaggerated gasp for the benefit of the small three year old in front of her.

“Oh my goodness! They're just _beautiful_! Why don't you come in and we can put them in a little cup of water together?” she asked. Darren smiled widely and nodded and then pointed up at Riker with his now free hand.

“This Riker! He my big brother! He came from school to visit home!” Darren said. Anne straightened up and smiled at Riker.

“Well, hello, Riker. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anne,” Anne said.

“Same to you,” Riker replied as he shook her hand.

“Now, come on in and we can go put these lovely flowers in a glass,” Anne said as she smiled down at Darren, who smiled widely and giggled before launching himself into Riker's arms. Anne smiled at them and then lead the way into the house. “You know, Jack and I have a son right around your age. You might get along.”

“Mmh. I'm not home very often during the school year. I go to a boarding school about an hour and a half away from here. I came home today because I had to spend the night at the set I work on last night, which is in the middle of here and school,” Riker replied as they walked into the kitchen. Anne nodded and then grabbed a small glass from a cabinet.

“Do you want to fill the glass, Darren?” she asked. Darren nodded enthusiastically and allowed Anne to pull him into her arms. She bounced him on her hip slightly and walked over to the sink. “Your mom was telling me and my husband about having a toddler in the house again. She said it seems to be doing you guys some good.”

“Yeah. Darren's joy is definitely infectious,” Riker chuckled as Darren giggled happily and then placed the water filled glass carefully on the counter. “Sometimes I hate not being home with him, but Mom brings him out to school sometimes to visit.”

“Riker lives at school, Anne! He has room there and some of his friends live there too! Except Dylan and Grant,” Darren said.

“Yeah, except Dylan and Grant,” Riker chuckled in agreement as Darren reached out for Riker and Riker brought Darren back into his arms.

“Mom!” a voice suddenly called out, followed by the sound of someone jumping down the stairs. “Do you know where Dad put the rest of my jeans?”

“I thought you'd packed them all already,” Anne called out in confusion.

“I'm missing a few pairs,” the person replied as they walked into the kitchen and then stopped short, eyes wide as he saw Riker standing there. Riker gave Jeff a small smile which Jeff returned a few seconds later.

“Oh! Riker, this is my son, Jeff!” Anne suddenly exclaimed, pulling Jeff closer to her side and kissing his cheek loudly.

“Ma, _stop_ ,” Jeff protested, even though he giggled slightly. Riker smiled and shook his head slightly.

“It's okay. We've met already,” Riker told Anne, who immediately looked confused.

“He's my roommate...and one of my co-stars,” Jeff huffed out as he finally pulled out of Anne's arms.

“Oh!” Anne squeaked out. “That's good then! You already know some of your neighbors then!”

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed out, expression becoming confused as he took in the sight of Riker holding Darren. Darren giggled and waved happily at Jeff.

“I live next door too!” Darren exclaimed. “Riker my older brother!”

“You bet,” Riker chuckled, hugging Darren close to his chest and kissing Darren's forehead.

“Well, that explains a lot of the comments from last night...” Jeff breathed out. Riker just snorted and nodded in agreement.

“I should probably be getting back home. Mom was making dinner,” Riker said.

“Dinner, nom, nom,” Darren sang to himself, draping his arms lazily over Riker's shoulders. Riker smiled and kissed Darren's forehead again.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you. Your mother speaks very highly of you and your siblings,” Anne said as she started walking Riker towards the front door.

“It was nice to meet you as well,” Riker agreed as they reached the front door. Then he looked back to see Jeff leaning against the door jamb of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. “I'll probably see you back at dorm later, Jeff.”

“Bye,” Jeff said, eyes widening slightly before he scampered into the kitchen. Anne smiled and rolled her eyes before reaching over to brush Darren's hair out of his face.

“You keep your mommy happy,” Anne said. Darren just smiled widely and nodded before Riker walked out of the house and waved.

“Hey, guys. Did you bring your flowers over to Anne, sweetie?” Miri asked Darren as he and Riker walked back into the kitchen.

“Uh huh. We put them in a little cup,” Darren said happily as Riker sat Darren down on the counter.

“Aw, how nice,” Miri crooned as she kissed Darren's forehead.

“So, my new roommate and co-star just happens to be the son of our new neighbors,” Riker said as he walked over to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water.

“Oh really?” Miri asked. Riker just nodded in agreement and hopped up onto the counter next to Darren.

“He pretty, and he stare at Riker,” Darren commented, causing Riker to start coughing and almost spit the water in his mouth out all over the kitchen. Miri smiled and eyed her older son, who was trying to clear his lungs.

“Did he now?” Miri asked as she went back to working on dinner.

“Yeah. Maybe he like Riker!” Darren exclaimed excitedly.

“Dar, he doesn't know me, he can't like me,” Riker protested as his coughs subsided.

“Whatever you say,” Darren giggled before sliding off of the counter carefully and then skipping off down the hallway as he sang to himself. Miri looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised as she smirked. Riker felt his cheeks heat up and he took another sip of water.

“So, this boy is attractive, huh?” Miri asked.

“ _Mom_ ,” Riker hissed as he sent a glare in her direction. Miri just let out a laugh and reached over to pat Riker's flushed cheek.

“That was all the answer I needed, hon,” Miri added. Riker just grumbled and jumped off of the counter to go up to his room as his mother laughed in the kitchen behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just some general notes.  
> First off, DRUNK RIKER, WHEE. He is a slightly different drunk in this than in the main story. In the main story he gets whiny when he is confused and such. In this he gets giggly, sad, and horny depending on how his night is.  
> Second, in this 'verse, Riker and Dylan would have never hooked up. Though, Dylan and Grant have both seen Riker naked due to summer shenanigans.  
> Third and last, Jeff is not a member of Midnight Swallows. At least, not in this chapter. He would probably join a bit after this when he is settled into the school more.

“Riker, _Riker_ , stoooop,” Lily complained loudly, trying to shove Riker off of her shoulder. He just laughed and kissed her cheek sloppily before moving away from her. “I hate tipsy Riker. He is worse than drunk Riker.”

“Tipsy Riker is way more fun, I don't know what you're talking about,” Carter laughed as he watched Riker as Riker slid to the floor and then rolled onto his back.

“Yeah, but drunk Riker gets naked. Tipsy Riker just gets loopy,” Lauren said as she walked up to them. “Plus, I want to say it is your fault, Lilleth. You supplied him with alcohol.”

“Agreed,” Dylan laughed as she joined Lauren.

“Anyway guys, I don't wanna get drunk. I don't need to scare by new roommate,” Riker said as he looked over at them.

“Oh _please_. That kid is so infatuated with you. You could probably walk in there and vomit on his bed and he would just coddle you like a sick toddler,” Dylan snorted. Riker just shrugged and sat up before pushing his bangs out of his face.

“He is not infatuated with me,” Riker added as he stretched his arms over his head. The rest of them snorted with laughter and rolled their eyes. Riker shrugged again and then shoved up from the floor. “I should probably get going anyway. Soccer tomorrow. I need sleep.”

“Sounds like plan. Sleep well, Rike,” Lily said, reaching up to place a hand on one of Riker's cheek as she kissed the other. Riker smiled and kissed her forehead before heading towards his dorm room. Once he walked into the room, Riker sighed and then pulled his shirt off and then flopped face-down onto his bed and let out a long sigh. He heard a chuckle and peeked out from his pillow over at Jeff, who was smiling over at him.

“Fun night?” Jeff asked as he turned back to the book in front of him, which was illuminated by a small light resting on Jeff's bedside table.

“Yeah. I got a good buzz,” Riker replied as he rolled over onto his back. “You could have come.”

“It was a celebration for the Swallows winning a competition and I am not part of the Swallows,” Jeff said. Riker just let out a sigh and then rolled onto the floor, arms stretched out over his head. Jeff gave Riker a look, one eyebrow raised. Riker smiled up at Jeff and then reached out to pull lightly at the hem of Jeff's blanket. “Is there any reason you are trying to pull the blanket off of my bed?”

“So you'll come lay on the floor with me,” Riker replied.

“And why would I do that?” Jeff asked as he looked back at his book.

“Because the floor is surprisingly comfortable,” Riker breathed out as he closed his eyes.

“I think you're just saying that because there is alcohol in your system,” Jeff snorted.

“No way, man. I'm serious. I lay on the floor all the time. Apparently it happens more often when I'm drunk though,” Riker said as he cracked one eye open slightly to look over at Jeff. Jeff stared back, one eyebrow raised. “Come on, don't diss it until you try it.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jeff breathed out, placing a bookmark in his book and then moving to get off his bed.

“Wait, turn off the little light,” Riker said as he shoved up slightly to open the blinds and then grab a pillow off of his bed to lay on top of. Jeff sighed and obeyed, turning the light off before grabbing a pillow of his own and then lying down on the floor next to Riker. “See, isn't is comfortable?”

“Sure,” Jeff breathed out as he looked up at the ceiling. Riker just chuckled and stretched his arms over his head again. “Hey, don't you have soccer tomorrow?”

“Yep. Which is why I am not drunk right now. Only tipsy!” Riker giggled in response before rolling onto his stomach and looking out of the window at the moon. “ _Wow_ , the moon is so big tonight! _Look at it_!”

“Oh my god, I swear, you're five right now,” Jeff sighed before obeying and turning onto his stomach to look out the window at the moon. “Yeah, the moon is pretty big tonight. And full.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed happily as he tucked his arms under his pillow to lift his chin up a bit higher.

Then, they both fell silent and just looked out at the window at the moon. Jeff shifted his arms at one point, sticking his left arm out in front of himself so that his forearm was faced towards Riker. The movement caught Riker's attention and he looked over towards Jeff's arm, eyes widening as he did. In the pale moonlight, Riker noticed long, thin scars along Jeff's arm. He wondered how he hadn't noticed them before, but then realized that Jeff wore long sleeves most of the time, just like he did.

“Jeff,” Riker breathed out quietly.

“Hm?” Jeff asked as he continued to look out the window. Riker didn't respond though. He just stared at Jeff, waiting for Jeff to take notice and to look back at Riker. Jeff finally did and lowered his green eyes to meet Riker's blue-gray ones. “What, Riker?”

“Your arm,” Riker said, reaching out to try and lightly grab Jeff's wrist, but Jeff swore and sat up quickly, pulling his arms close to his stomach. Riker sighed and rolled over onto his back to look up at Jeff, who was looking back out the window at the moon with his arms held tightly to his stomach. Riker looked at Jeff and then sighed before laying one of his own arms on the floor in front of Jeff. Riker heard Jeff let out a small gasp as he looked down to look at Riker's arm. Then, Riker felt Jeff's fingers run lightly along the scars, lingering over the more prominent one.

“You don't have to hide them,” Riker breathed out. “You just have to promise not to do it anymore.”

“I haven't in almost a year,” Jeff replied quietly, fingers still brushing over Riker's scars. Riker hummed and let out a breath as he closed his eyes, Jeff's fingers soothing against his skin.

“Better than me. Few months,” Riker said. “Almost got put on medications because of it.”

“Because you cut?” Jeff asked. Riker opened his eyes then and looked over at Jeff, who was looking back down at Riker.

“Not just that. I have some depression issues. I landed myself in the hospital a few months ago from accidentally cutting too deep,” Riker replied before showing Jeff his other arm where he had a matching scar that stood out more, just like the other one. “Stitches and everything.”

“Mmh,” Jeff breathed, reaching out to take hold of Riker's other wrist to run his thumbs over Riker's scars.

“How come you did?” Riker asked after a few minutes spent in silence. Jeff shrugged slightly, still running his thumbs over Riker's scars.

“I was just that gay kid at my old school. A lot of people weren't nice about it,” Jeff said. “It was okay for a while, but then all my older siblings went off to college and I didn't have anyone to go to at school and I closed in on myself eventually at home also. What about you?”

Riker took a deep breath and let it out, blinking up at the ceiling. He had known this conversation would come up eventually, but not necessarily only two weeks after meeting his new roommate. Jeff watched Riker patiently, his fingers having stilled in their motions. Riker looked back at Jeff then and took another deep breath.

“My dad died three years ago, and I saw some stuff I wish I hadn't. It messed me up really bad and caused me to have depression problems, which is stupid since my older siblings and my mom were there for me _all the time_ ,” Riker said. “Though, them taking care of me all the time fed into the cutting more. It was something I could control, y'know?”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement as he finally released Riker's wrists and then laid back down next to Riker and pressed their shoulders together lightly. “All that sucks, though.”

“Yeah,” Riker agreed, shifting slightly to rest his head against Jeff's shoulder.

“Was your little brother around when all that happened?” Jeff asked quietly as Riker felt Jeff press his cheek to the top of Riker's head.

“Darren? Yeah. We adopted him at the beginning of summer. He was actually the one to find me. I thought he was going to have a panic attack when they wouldn't let him come with me in the ambulance,” Riker replied. “After I got home he wouldn't leave my side. I had a two and a half year old at my side at all times.”

“Mmh. That's kinda scary for him, though, huh?” Jeff asked. Riker shrugged slightly and shifted again, getting more comfortable against Jeff's side.

“Darren handled it really well, to be honest. He chastised me multiple times and made me promise never to hurt myself again. He somehow even managed to find my little box of razors and made Curt throw them away,” Riker snorted.

“Smart kid,” Jeff commented. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“He really is,” Riker breathed out after a few seconds. “I love him to death, too. He has seriously improved the mood of our household since we adopted him.”

“That's good,” Jeff said. Riker nodded again and then let out a sigh as someone knocked on the door.

“Riiiiker,” Grant's voice sang. Riker immediately began giggling and he got onto his hands and knees to crawl over to the door. Jeff eyed Riker with raised eyebrows, but Riker seemed to ignore him.

“What's the password, Graaaant?” Riker sang out.

“Oh man! I know this!” Grant exclaimed. “Uhhh...oh, I know! Penis!”

“Good job!” Riker laughed as Jeff sent a confused glance in Riker's direction even though Riker didn't notice as he opened the door for Grant. Grant let out an excited whoop, but it turned into a yelp as he tripped over Riker. Riker immediately began giggling even harder and closed the door before crawling over to pat Grant's cheeks. Jeff watched both of them and shook his head before climbing back onto his bed.

“Why were you on the floor, Riker?” Grant laughed.

“Because Jeffy and I were looking at the moon while lying on the floor!” Riker replied, tone implying that the answer should have been obvious.

“You have a strange thing with lying on floors. Whoever dates you is gonna need to get used to fucking on floors,” Grant snorted as he shoved up from the floor and then walked over to collapse onto Riker's bed.

“Rug burn, _ow_ ,” Riker complained in response as he collapsed onto his bed next to Grant.

“Mmh, you'd be surprised,” Jeff commented offhandedly. Riker immediately whipped his head over to look at Jeff with wide eyes. Grant chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow to look over at Jeff as well.

“Are you telling me you're not a virgin?” Riker exclaimed, eyes wide. Jeff looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“Are you telling me that you _are_?” Jeff asked in response, causing Grant to snort with laughter.

“Contrary to what most people think, I am,” Riker replied as he reached behind himself to slap Grant's arm. Grant let out a small yelp and then hit the back of Riker's head. Riker pursed his lips and shoved Grant down before looking back over at Jeff. “Now, answer my question.”

“Depends on what you count as a virgin,” Jeff said as he shrugged.

“Penetration,” Grant piped up. Riker nodded in agreement. Jeff snorted with laughter and shook his head.

“Then I would be considered a virgin,” Jeff replied. “On the other hand, not having penetrative sex does not mean I do not know what it is like to engage in sexual activity while on a floor. Rug burn does not necessarily hurt.”

“Oh my god, you're just a kinky little shit, aren't you?” Grant laughed. Jeff just smirked and raised one eyebrow before turning back to his book.

“That is for me to know,” Jeff added.

“Well then,” Riker breathed out as he sprawled out on his back. “Though, I wouldn't necessarily know what goes on with guys.”

“Seriously. Furthest you've ever gone with a guy is making out and grinding on a dance floor until he came in his pants,” Grant snorted, causing Riker to let out a mischievous chuckle and Jeff to look back over at them with raised eyebrows.

“That was a good night,” Riker giggled.

“Do I even want to know?” Jeff asked as Riker continued to giggle. Grant just smiled and shook his head.

“I made the mistake of bringing Riker with me to a party held by people at my school. He took advantage of not knowing anyone there other than Dylan and me and had some fun. Needless to say, that guy got teased for a few weeks afterwards even though he tried to get Riker's number from me,” Grant replied with a shrug. Riker giggled even harder and covered his face with his hands.

“His face was _priceless_. I swear, his orgasm face was the funniest thing ever,” Riker giggled.

“You sound like such an awful person right now,” Jeff breathed out as he shook his head. Riker just shrugged and continued to giggle as he rolled over to bury his face in Grant's shoulder. “By the way, I am curious as to why the password to the room is _penis_.”

“Ah, that is because the night we came up with the password system Riker was tipsy and was praising the male penis. It was quite hilarious,” Grant replied.

“Dude, oh my god, haven't you just ever seen a penis and been like _daaaamn_?” Riker asked, looking up at Grant.

“No, not really, Riker. And I've seen more than you have,” Grant replied as he pat Riker's cheek as Riker pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. Jeff snorted with laughter and Grant smiled. “And now you understand why we told you we're quite sure he leans more towards the loving penis side.”

“I see that now,” Jeff snorted as he shook his head.

“You're mean to me, Grant. Why do I let you share my bed?” Riker grumbled.

“Because I'm your best friend besides Dylan,” Grant laughed.

“Valid point,” Riker agreed with a shrug before settling more into his bed. “Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Soccer tomorrow.”

“Night, Riker,” Jeff snorted as he shook his head.

“Night, Jeffy,” Riker replied before turning over to cuddle up to Grant's chest. “Night, Grant.”

“Night, Rike,” Grant laughed as he kissed Riker's forehead and then wrapped his arms around Riker as they both slowly fell asleep.

000000

“Guys, _where is the piano_?” Riker exclaimed, wandering around the third floor lounge the next weekend as the other laughed and watched him.

“Riker, it is almost two in the morning. You cannot play piano right now,” Lily told him.

“ _But I want to show you my skills while drunk_!” Riker complained loudly as he dramatically dropped to the floor in the middle of the room.

“Aw, baby, it's okay,” Dylan crooned as she sank to the floor next to him and cradled him to her chest. Riker just pouted and slumped his shoulders as he leaned into Dylan's embrace.

“What about a keyboard?” Joey asked. “Then we can make the volume lower.”

“Yes!” Riker exclaimed happily, immediately perking up. “Keyboard would work!”

“Awesome. I'll be back,” Joey laughed before he jumped out of the room. Riker giggled happily and clapped his hands as the others laughed.

“Now we will finally get to see how well Riker plays the piano while drunk,” Carter chuckled as he sank down onto one of the couches.

“You make it sound like I will be bad at it, _but I am not_ ,” Riker huffed out, making a face at Carter as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We know, sweetie,” Dylan said as she pat Riker's cheek. “Grant and I have heard you playing while drunk.”

“Yeah, except he was clad in only his boxers that time,” Grant snorted.

“True. We're probably lucky he's only lost his shirt so far,” Dylan laughed.

“I don't like cloooothes,” Riker whined loudly from his spot on the floor.

“We know,” everyone replied.

“Got it!” Joey exclaimed as he walked back into the room carrying his keyboard.

“Yay!” Riker exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together. Joey snorted and placed the keyboard on the floor in front of Riker as Riker giggled and bounced slightly. Everyone else snorted with laughter and shook their heads. “Get ready to be amazed!”

“Oh, shut up and play, Rike,” Grant laughed as he flopped down onto a couch. Riker stuck his tongue out at Grant and then looked down at the keyboard in front of him as he thought about what to play. Then, he let out a delighted giggle and started to play Teenage Dream.

“Oh my god, you are so special,” Jamie giggled as she shook her head. Riker just smiled widely and then began to sing along as the others laughed. Once Riker finished the song, he began giggling and then flopped back on the floor, arms over his head.

“Mmh, too bad Jeff isn't here. He hasn't experienced drunk Riker yet, only tipsy Riker,” Grant laughed.

“Drunk Riker would probably scare him,” Lauren commented.

“Nah. He was fine last week when I was tipsy. We cuddled a little on the floor,” Riker said as he pushed himself up from the floor to do a bridge.

“Ooo, cuddling?” Lily asked, smirking over at Riker even though he took no noticed.

“Yeah. But then Grant came to the door,” Riker replied as he kicked his legs up to go into a handstand. “We found out Jeff might be a bit kinky.”

“Yep,” Grant agreed as he slouched down on the couch some and picked at his nails. “He said rug burn doesn't hurt when you're in sexual act.”

“I thought about it, probably not. You'd probably be too distracted by other things to notice it,” Riker said as he walked on his hands for a few seconds and then dropped his feet to the ground in order to stand up.

“Y'know, I have no idea how you are still so graceful when you're drunk,” Carter said. Riker looked over at Carter and shrugged.

“It is probably the dancer part of him,” Lauren said as she stretched her arms over her head.

“Probably,” the others agreed as Carter shrugged and Riker giggled.

“Dancing is _fun_ ,” Riker added, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, we know you like to dance,” Dylan said, reaching out to slap lightly at Riker's bare stomach. Riker giggled and shrunk away from her to run into the corner and crouch there. They all watched him and shook their heads.

“Remind me again why we let him get drunk,” Lily said.

“Because you _love me_ ,” Riker giggled as he popped up and ran over to kiss her cheek loudly. Lily let out a squeal and shoved Riker away from herself.

“Ew! You did not need to slobber all over my cheek!” Lily squawked as the others laughed. Riker just smiled innocently and then skipped over to the other side of the room to collapse onto the couch on top of Grant.

“Oh, dear sweet Jesus,” Grant grunted.

“I am _not_ Jesus. I am _Riker_ ,” Riker replied as he laughed.

“Dude, this kid needs to go the fuck to sleep,” Joey snorted as Riker giggled and threw his arms around Grant's neck and started singing softly.

“He really does. We have to go to set tomorrow afternoon and if he shows up hung over Jackson will have his ass on a platter,” Lauren said.

“True,” Jamie agreed as she stood up and then tugged Riker up from Grant's lap. “C'mon, Rike. We're gonna get you to sleep so Jackson doesn't kill you tomorrow.”

“Mkay,” Riker replied as he allowed Jamie to started pulling him towards his dorm down the hall. Riker hummed to himself and Jamie rolled her eyes as she smiled and tugged him along. Once they reached Riker's room, Jamie kissed Riker's cheek and then pat it.

“Get a good night's sleep. I love you,” she said.

“Love you too,” Riker replied before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek and then walking into his room and closing the door. Riker looked around and took a deep breath before pushing his pants and underwear down and then dropping onto his bed. He let out a happy hum and wrapped his arms around his pillow and held it close to his face, barely noticing Jeff was not in his bed.

Riker started to hum to himself quietly, face still buried in his pillow as he smiled for no real reason. All he knew is that he was much happier now that he had _all_ of his clothes off. Then, he heard sound drifting from the bathroom and he stopped humming in order to listen better. Soon enough, Riker realized that Jeff was singing to himself in the bathroom, probably while he was getting ready to go to bed. The first thought in Riker's mind was that Jeff was talented, and the second was that he knew the song. In fact, he knew that song back and forth and could practically play it on the piano with his eyes closed.

“'Cause baby I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's gonna take us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you...” Jeff continued to sing as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with his towel and clad in only boxer briefs. Riker watched Jeff carefully with a small smile on his face and waited for Jeff to notice him, but he didn't.

“So, you know Darren Criss,” Riker finally spoke up. Jeff let out a squeal as he jumped and then turned to Riker with wide eyes.

“Holy shit, oh my god,” Jeff gasped as he grasped at his chest and fell to his bed breathing hard. Riker giggled to himself and wiggled his toes against his sheets. “I didn't know you'd come back.”

“They made me. Said I need to be sober for set tomorrow,” Riker replied as he shifted his pillow beneath his chin slightly. Jeff just nodded slightly and took calming breaths. “So, back to the original topic. You know Darren Criss.”

“Understatement. I know everything Starkid,” Jeff replied as he lifted his towel to start drying his hair again. Riker chuckled and shifted again in order to get more comfortable.

“Same, but the Human EP holds a special place in my heart,” Riker said. Jeff hummed in response.

“Every song Darren Criss has written holds a special place in my heart...except for the Menstrual Minstrel,” Jeff said. Riker snorted with laughter and shrugged.

“It's funny, but it definitely doesn't hold any importance to me,” Riker added. “Not Alone is my favorite though. I've mastered it on the piano.”

“Really? That's ama...you're naked,” Jeff suddenly stated, eyes wide as he finally took in Riker lying on his bed. Riker looked over at Jeff and nodded as he smiled happily.

“I don't like clothes,” Riker giggled in response. “I don't even know where my shirt is. Probably somewhere in the lounge. Someone else will find it tomorrow. Completely normal.”

“I guess they got you drunk,” Jeff said offhandedly, eyes still roaming over Riker's body.

“Uh huh!” Riker replied happily. “I even showed them how well I play piano when I'm drunk! Dylan and Grant already knew but the others doubted me. And then I did a handstand and stuff!”

“You did a... _what_?” Jeff asked, expression becoming confused as he looked at Riker's face.

“Yeah! I can show you!” Riker exclaimed as he shot up and then grabbed his boxers to pull on. “I don't wanna be naked to do this. It just feels weird because of stuff.”

“O-okay,” Jeff breathed, eyes now raking over Riker's front. Riker just smiled to himself and then lay down on the floor on his back and pushed up into a bridge again before going into a handstand.

“See? Handstand!” Riker giggled as he walked in a circle on his hands before dropping to his feet and then collapsing onto his bed again.

“I have never seen someone be so graceful when they're drunk,” Jeff commented. Riker giggled and stretched his arms over his head.

“They said they think it is because I'm a dancer,” Riker replied. Then, he made a face and slid his underwear off once again. Jeff took a deep breath as he did and then shoved up from his own bed to put his towel back in the bathroom. Riker let out a happy sigh and stretched again. “Everything is better when you're naked.”

“That could be taken so wrong,” Jeff snorted as he collapsed onto his own bed once again.

“Well, I wouldn't really know on the sexual level,” Riker said, causing Jeff to laugh again “Though, I'm pretty sure most sexual activities would be better without any clothes on. Hello, _skin_.”

“Valid point,” Jeff agreed as he shrugged one shoulder.

“But sometimes I think leaving certain pieces of clothing on could be sexy. I dunno. I just fucking hate clothes,” Riker breathed out as Jeff snorted with laughter again.

“Penis!” someone suddenly called out.

“Dylaaaaan,” Riker sang out. They heard Dylan giggle and then she walked into the room.

“Why am I not surprised you're already naked?” Dylan breathed as she closed the door. Riker giggled innocently and shrugged. “Did you even _ask_ Jeff if he minds?”

“He hasn't said anything against it so far,” Riker replied as he pouted. Dylan sighed and looked over at Jeff questioningly with one eyebrow raised. Jeff just shrugged in response and stretched his arms over his head before placing his hands behind his head.

“It would have been polite to ask first, Rike,” Dylan said as she walked over to slapped playfully at Riker's thigh, causing Riker to giggle.

“You just wanna get at my ass,” Riker giggled. Dylan laughed and shook her head.

“Riker, how many times have I been presented with your naked butt and jumped at the chance to do anything?” Dylan asked.

“Never. But you never know when you'll change your mind. I'm a wanted man,” Riker replied as he smirked.

“Yeah, because you're famous and all the little preteen girl fans think you're fabulous,” Dylan said.

“Yeah, fabulously into penis,” Jeff laughed. Dylan smiled and rolled her eyes before nodding in agreement.

“This boy praises pretty penises,” Dylan said as she sat down and pat Riker's thigh.

“Yep! We had this conversation last week when I was buzzed!” Riker said as he giggled. Jeff nodded in agreement and Dylan snorted with laughter.

“As long as Jeff isn't too creeped out by it,” Dylan breathed. Jeff just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

“If I was gonna be creeped out by anything, it would have been when I noticed him lying naked on his bed tonight and smiling like a fool,” Jeff added. “Needless to say, he spoke up at one point and I had no idea he was back and he scared me.”

“It was funny,” Riker giggled as Dylan shook her head.

“I swear, he turns into a toddler when he is drunk,” Dylan breathed before looking over at Jeff. “I can stay and manage him if you want. I have plenty of experience with Riker while he is drunk.”

“You make it sound like I'm _bad_ when I'm drunk,” Riker pouted. Dylan smiled and pat his cheek.

“You're not _bad_ , you're just a handful, sweetie,” Dylan replied as she leaned down to kiss Riker's forehead. Riker just stuck his tongue out at her and then rolled over so his back was facing her and Jeff and he was facing the wall. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers lightly through Riker's hair. He made a stubborn noise and shoved her hand away. She laughed and looked over towards Jeff. “See? I told you. Toddler.”

“I see your point,” Jeff breathed. “But you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure I can handle him for one night while he acts immature.”

“Mmh, just hope he _stays_ in the immature stage,” Dylan replied as she stood up. Jeff raised an eyebrow and Dylan giggled. “Don't worry. If he ever gets horny while he's drunk he either complains about it for a while or passes out. It's not really a bothersome thing. If he complains just tell him to go to sleep and he will. And if he doesn't, grab his phone and call me or Grant and we'll deal with him.”

“Alright,” Jeff breathed, eyebrows raised. Riker just turned to make another face at Dylan. She smiled and then leaned down to blow against his cheek.

“No!” Riker yelped, pushing Dylan away and causing her to smile and shake her head.

“Well, call me if you need, Jeff. Good luck,” Dylan said. Then, she reached over and slapped Riker's ass playfully. “And you behave for your roommate. Stare at the moon or whatever floats your boat, but behave.”

“My butt,” Riker mumbled in response, causing Dylan to roll her eyes yet again before leaving the room and waving to Jeff. Jeff waved back and then rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in his own pillow.

They both fell into a comfortable silence after that, each of them curled up on their beds. Jeff curled around his pillow and grabbed his phone in order to text back his one of his older sisters. Riker curled around his pillow as well and stared blankly at the wall, his mind beginning to wander. Jeff continued to text back and forth with his older sister and after a while thought that Riker had fallen to sleep when he heard a small noise. Jeff's eyebrows shot up and he put down his phone quietly in order to hear better. He heard a small cough and then a sniffle and he let out a sigh.

Jeff could tell Riker was crying, but he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He bit his bottom lip lightly, thinking about what to do. Then, he took a deep breath and looked over towards Riker, whose shoulders were shaking a bit from holding back sobs.

“Riker?” Jeff asked quietly. He heard Riker sniff loudly but otherwise Riker didn't respond. Jeff sighed and then got up, grabbing Riker's boxers on the way. Riker didn't move as Jeff sat down on the edge of his bed and Jeff bit at his bottom lip again. “Hey, what's wrong?”

Riker took a deep breath and buried his face further in his pillow, trying to compose himself a bit. Jeff waited patiently and continued to sit next to Riker, shifting his leg slightly so that his thigh pressed lightly to Riker's warm back comfortingly.

“I m-miss him,” Riker finally coughed out, clutching to his pillow even tighter. Jeff let out a sigh and nudged Riker's shoulder lightly.

“C'mon. Put your underwear on and I'll lie with you, okay?” Jeff asked. Riker just nodded and then accepted his underwear from Jeff and pulled them back on quickly before laying back down. Then, Jeff lay down next to Riker and Riker immediately turned to Jeff to bury his face in Jeff's shoulder. Jeff let out another sigh and wrapped his arms around Riker's shoulders.

“I just want my dad back,” Riker whispered a few minutes later as he let out another sniffle. “He got taken away and that wasn't fair.”

“A lot of things in life aren't fair,” Jeff replied as he instinctively reached up to run his fingers lightly through the hair at the nape of Riker's neck.

“I know,” Riker breathed quietly as he nuzzled into the crook of Jeff's neck and took a deep breath, which caused a shiver to run down Jeff's back when Riker released it.

“C'mon. Why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better in the morning,” Jeff recommended. Riker just hummed in agreement and held himself closer to Jeff as he sniffled again. Jeff took his own deep breath and continued to run his fingers through Riker's hair. Riker let out a content hum and leaned into the touch slightly as his breath started to even out. Once Jeff was sure Riker was asleep, he pulled his fingers out of Riker's hair and then attempted to pull out of Riker's arms, but Riker's grip only tightened around him. Jeff huffed out a sigh and then settled into Riker's arms, accepting the fact that he would be sleeping cuddled up next to his roommate that night.

Then, Riker shifted slightly and Jeff's breath caught and his eyes widened. He looked down at Riker, who was fast asleep and let out a small sigh. Dylan _had_ warned him, though Jeff hadn't realized he would be in range of _feeling_ the effects of it that night, and it didn't help the fact that Jeff was physically attracted to his roommate. Riker shifted again and snuffled against Jeff's neck and Jeff let out a small groan to himself

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T YOU LOVE THE RIKER/DYLAN/GRANT DYNAMIC? BECAUSE I DO. WHICH IS WHY I MADE RIKER AND DYLAN BFFLS IN THE MAIN STORY CUZ DYLAN ALWAYS HAD TO BRING GRANT TO VISIT JULIA. YEUP. I'M LAME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF THIS VERSE. WHEE.  
> I forgot how adorable they were in the end of this. Ugh. Damn Riker and Jeff being adorable.  
> Also I brought in Curt because why not?  
> Curt is also like an older brother to both Dylan and Grant because they hang around the Castellan household a lot during summers and breaks. Like, a lot, a lot. 
> 
> BUT YEAH. Hope you have enjoyed :D
> 
> (Side note: you should definitely listen to Kick it Up a Notch when you reach it. Ugh. I love that song. I love that musical. Starkid is love, Starkid is life)

“God, I am so _done_ with today,” Riker groaned as his coach let him take a break from the field. George and Carter both snorted with laughter and George clapped Riker on the shoulder as Riker flopped to the ground next to him.

“I agree though. Swallows and then soccer? Murder,” Carter said.

“Mhm. And I had set before Swallows too. I have been up since about six this morning,” Riker complained.

“That's ridiculous,” George said. “Why were you up so freaking early?”

“We had to leave for set at seven and Jeffry likes to sing while he gets ready,” Riker grumbled in response as he lay down in the grass.

“Sounds like fun,” Carter chuckled. Riker just shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face.

“I mean, he's talented and all, but I don't like being woken up to someone belting out the lyrics to [Kick It Up A Notch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDswWxLEmnk) at six fifteen in the morning,” Riker said.

“You're saying that like you probably didn't join him singing,” George laughed.

“Only after I chucked a pillow at his face,” Riker replied as he smirked. Carter and George both snorted with laughter and shook their heads.

“You two need to just get rid of your sexual tension already, it is getting ridiculous,” Carter breathed out. Riker rolled his eyes and shoved Carter playfully.

“We do not have sexual tension,” Riker added.

“I beg to differ. That boy undresses you with his eyes on a regular basis,” George said.

“Not that he has to. He has seen Riker naked at least twice now,” Carter snorted.

“True,” Riker agreed. “Though, the number went up when he walked out of the bathroom this morning while I was changing.”

“And you're saying that doesn't cause sexual tension. You're both into dick,” George laughed. “Plus, you are an attractive male, and this is coming from me and I am _straight_.”

“Oh, shut up,” Riker said.

“I just want to point out that Lauren told me you admitted you think Jeff is attractive when you first met him,” Carter said as he watched their other teammates practicing.

“He is attractive,” Riker replied as he pushed himself up into the sitting position and leaned back on his palms. “That doesn't mean there is sexual tension though.”

“Bullshit. There so is. When you got drunk last weekend and he was there you were all over him,” George said as they all watched the ball moving back and forth across the field.

“He's a good cuddler,” Riker replied with a small shrug. George and Carter exchanged a look and then looked back at Riker.

“Riker, you were naked and he looked like he was going to pass out. There is sexual tension,” Carter said as he leaned over to nudge Riker's shoulders with his own. Riker just rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“You guys also like to make things up,” Riker added.

“Dude! Even _Miri_ said there was something there when she came to visit last weekend! _Your mom_!” George exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Riker's eyebrows shot up at this and he looked over at George with wide eyes.

“ _What_?” Riker yelped, causing Carter to burst out laughing as George nodded at Riker with raised eyebrows.

“Your own fucking _mother_ said that you and Jeff need to get it on. That's saying something, Rike,” George replied as he reached out to clap Riker on the back.

“Your older siblings said the same thing when I sent them that picture last weekend,” Carter breathed out. Riker looked over at Carter with narrowed eyes.

“What picture?” Riker asked. Carter just snorted and pulled his phone out of his soccer bag and opened a picture before shoving the phone at Riker. Riker looked down at the picture which was of him and Jeff sitting on a couch in one of the lounges. Riker was wrapped around Jeff, arms around Jeff's shoulders tightly. Jeff was smiling slightly with his fingers buried in the hair at the nape of Riker's neck. “What the hell, man?”

“Curt told me he was surprised you still had underwear on and then commented about how Jeff looks like he's infatuated with you,” Carter snorted as he took his phone back from Riker and put it back in his bag.

“Whatever,” Riker grumbled as he looked back towards the field and clenched his jaw. Carter and George both snorted with laughter and shook their heads. Riker huffed out a breath as he watched his teammates run across the field for drills. He thought about what George and Carter had been pointing out about him and Jeff. He knew they were correct, he just didn't want to admit it because he didn't want to create an awkward situation with his roommate.

Riker could admit that he found Jeff attractive. He'd found Jeff attractive the second he had truly taken in his roommate's appearance. He didn't want to admit anything else though. It was awkward enough when he'd woken up wrapped around his roommate while hard after crying all over Jeff the night before while drunk. Riker wasn't sure if Jeff had noticed, but he hadn't hesitated to carefully pull out of Jeff's arms and hurry into the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping not to wake Jeff along the way. Though, as he thought back on it, he was almost sure he had felt Jeff pressing into his hip that morning as well.

“Alright guys! I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the same time!” Eric suddenly called out, breaking Riker out of his thoughts. George and Carter both sighed happily and shoved up from the ground before grabbing their bags.

“C'mon, Rike. Quitting time,” George said, grabbing onto Riker's hand and pulling him up from the ground.

“Thank freaking goodness,” Riker breathed as he grabbed his bag and then headed towards dorm with Carter and George. Carter chuckled and reached out to ruffle Riker's hair. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he shoved Carter playfully. George snorted and shook his head at them as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

“I'll catch you guys later,” George said as he came to a stop at his room and pulled out his key. Carter and Riker both waved.

“Well, I think someone is in your room with Jeff,” Carter laughed as he walked into his room and heard a few squeals come from the room above his, which was Riker and Jeff's.

“Yeah. He said he and Lily were gonna be hanging out,” Riker replied. “You should be lucky he's gay, or you might have some competition for Lily's affections.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Carter hissed as he shoved Riker out of his room. Riker just laughed and then waved before walking up the stairs to go to his dorm.

“Lily, if you want shower sex, you should go now,” Riker chuckled as he walked into his dorm to see Jeff and Lily sitting on Jeff's bed as they giggled about something.

“Don't knock it until you have it,” Lily replied as she smirked and pointed at Riker.

“Sorry, but I don't want to have shower sex with Carter,” Riker snorted as he dropped his bag to the floor at the end of his bed.

“Didn't say it had to be with Carter, just pointing out that shower sex is great,” Lily giggled in response as she stretched her arms above her head.

“And I never said anything against it,” Riker replied as he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into his laundry basket. Jeff remained quiet, biting his bottom lip lightly as he watched Riker, who didn't seem to take notice.

“Whatever. Imma go. Later,” Lily said, leaning over to press a loud kiss to Jeff's cheek and causing him to giggle.

“Bye,” Jeff added. Lily just giggled and winked at Jeff as she pat his cheek and then stood up.

“Later, Rike,” Lily said, squeezing Riker's ass quickly as she left the room. Riker let out a small yelp and Lily laughed as she smiled innocently and then closed the door behind herself. Riker shook his head and then stretched his arms over his head, letting out a satisfied sigh when his back popped. Jeff watched Riker carefully, bottom lip still held between his teeth.

“Well, I'm gonna hop in the shower,” Riker breathed as he pushed his hair out of his face.

“Wait...” Jeff breathed.

“What, do you need... _ah_!” Riker yelped as Jeff suddenly shot up and roughly shoved Riker to the floor before climbing on top of him. Riker looked up at Jeff with wide eyes to see Jeff staring back down at him with dilated pupils. Riker's breath immediately picked up and he squirmed a bit beneath Jeff, gaze quickly dropping to Jeff's lips.

Then, Jeff leaned down and crashed their lips together. They both let out a sigh against each other’s lips and Riker reached up to thread his fingers through Jeff's blond hair. Jeff's hands started to wander, running gently across Riker's chest and sides. Riker let out a small whine against Jeff's lips and his hips snapped up instinctively. Jeff's body sagged against Riker's then and he groaned slightly before he ground his own hips down against Riker's. Riker released a surprised breath and then pulled his mouth away from Jeff's to pant.

Jeff moved down to Riker's neck then, sucking and biting lightly. Riker released a breathy whine as he and Jeff continued to grind against each other. Then, Jeff latched onto the skin behind Riker's ear and Riker let out a loud groan, hips snapping up forcefully. Jeff smirked against Riker's skin then and put more force into his thrusts. Riker just panted and closed his eyes, reveling in the feelings taking over his body right now. Jeff continued to suck at Riker's skin as they moved together, the force of their movements causing Riker's skin to rub harshly against the carpet beneath him.

Riker let out another groan as Jeff's hands moved down to take hold of his hips and take more control of the situation. Jeff smirked against Riker's skin again and then moved down to start pressing kisses across Riker's chest. Riker panted and then let out a breathy whine as Jeff shifted their positions slightly, using his hands to push Riker's legs apart a bit so that he could settle between them. Jeff continued to suck marks across Riker's chest and then slid his hands slowly beneath Riker's shorts to press his fingers into Riker's hips joints. Riker's hips shot up then as a groan escaped his lips. Jeff chuckled slightly against Riker's skin and continued to move his thumbs lightly over Riker's hip joints.

“J-Jeff,” Riker gasped out a bit later, his muscles tightening. Jeff just smirked against Riker's skin and kept on with what he was doing. Riker panted and shut his eyes tight as the pleasure coursing through his body took over completely. “ _Jeff_!”

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed in response as he continued to thrust against Riker slightly to push Riker through everything. Riker panted and then unconsciously tightened his grip in Jeff's hair and tugged it lightly. Jeff let out a whine then and pulled away from Riker's skin as his hips stuttered and his jaw dropped slightly. Riker dropped his hands from Jeff's hair then and Jeff flopped down on top of Riker's chest, both of them panting. Riker reached up then and threaded his fingers through Jeff's hair again to run his fingers gently through it. Jeff let out a content hum and nuzzled his face into the crook of Riker's neck. Riker hummed back as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, Riker shifted slightly and scrunched up his nose.

“And I thought I needed a shower _before_ ,” Riker breathed. Jeff huffed out a chuckle then and rolled off of Riker. Riker turned his head to look over at Jeff and smiled slightly. Jeff smiled back and let out a breath before closing his eyes. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss the tip of Jeff's nose, causing Jeff's eyes to snap open in order to look at Riker. Riker stared back, seeing his blue-gray eyes reflected in green ones. Then, Riker chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to Jeff's nose again before shoving up from the floor. Jeff watched Riker, tucking his hands under his cheek. Riker stretched his hands over his head and his back popped again.

“Oh my god,” Jeff suddenly breathed, eyes widening.

“What?” Riker asked, turning to look at Jeff.

“Your back,” Jeff coughed out.

“What about it?” Riker asked as he grabbed his phone to check the texts he'd gotten over the past few minutes. Jeff just got up from the floor and walked over to gently touch Riker's back. Riker let out a hum, Jeff's cool fingers feeling good against the skin on his back. Jeff didn't answer Riker's question though, his fingers moving gently over Riker's back and shoulders. Riker smiled slightly to himself and opened his texts, seeing he had a few from Carter.

_Damn, did you just fall or something?_

_Oh wait...I think I understand what happened._

_NO SEXUAL TENSION MY ASS, BAHAHAHAHA._

_Seriously though, get it, Rike. Get. It._

_Also, hope you enjoy rug burn. Lily told me you'd already taken off your shirt. HAVE FUN._

_But seriously, HOW COULD YOU SAY THERE WAS NO SEXUAL TENSION? YOU SHOULD HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW. IVE NEVER HEARD ANYONE BE SO LOUD. BUILT UP SEXUAL TENSION, I TELL YOU._

Riker pursed his lips angrily and got ready to text Carter back when another text came through.

_Oh, you two finally done? Congrats on your orgasm. Also, Lily is scarily interested in the details of what happened...should that be a problem for me?_

Riker snorted and rolled his eyes before texting Carter back.

_1) You have issues. 2) Was I really that loud? Fuck... 3) I don't know. As long as she doesn't develop a fascination for trying to watch gay sexual activities, I think you're good._

Jeff still remained quiet, fingers still brushing over Riker's skin. Riker let out a content breath and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch slightly. He heard Jeff let out a small chuckle and Riker smiled to himself. Then, his phone vibrated with another text from Carter.

_1) Beside the point. 2) Yes, absolutely. I feel sorry for your neighbors because holy shit I thought you were going to damage your voice. 3) We're not even going there. She's already admitted to having watched gay porn with you and Grant. TELL ME WHY THAT IS A GROUP AFFAIR, RIKER SAMUEL. TELL MEEEEEE. 4) Rug burn or no rug burn?_

Riker smiled widely and bit his bottom lip before responding as Jeff still ran his fingers lightly over his back.

_1) Completely valid though. 2) Fuck everything. And I am not going to damage my voice. Pretty sure I've been louder before...for other purposes. 3) It is not normally a group affair. It just was that day because Grant had never watched any before and Lily just happened to be in the room with us. It wasn't like anything major happened...she just now knows he mechanics of gay sex and what gays do *shrug* 4) I have no idea. Probably because he kinda freaked out when he saw my back..._

“Jeff?” Riker finally asked.

“Hm?” Jeff hummed in response, fingers still lightly brushing over Riker's back and shoulders.

“Rug burn?” Riker asked as he smirked slightly and looked over his shoulder at Jeff. Jeff blushed furiously and nodded in response. Riker chuckled and leaned back into Jeff's touch. Jeff smiled slightly and pressed his forehead to the back of Riker's neck as Riker got another text from Carter.

_1) Whatever. 2) This is true. But still, you're loud. 3) Slightly disturbing that you were willing to watch porn with your best friend since you both HAPPEN TO LIKE PENIS. 4) So, what's the verdict?_

_1) You're lame. 2) Shuddup :I 3) PENIS IS FABULOUS, OKAY? But it's not that weird. I've also watched porn with Dylan. It's not like you do shit with the other person there. No, just no. 4) Yep. Rug burn._

“Well, I think I'm actually gonna go shower now,” Riker breathed out as he dropped his phone onto his bed.

“Mkay,” Jeff replied as he finally let his hands drop from Riker's back. Riker turned around to look at Jeff and smirked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Riker chuckled before grabbing onto Jeff's wrist and then pulling him towards the bathroom. Jeff let out a surprised squeal, but then began to giggle, easily following Riker into the bathroom as they both laughed and shed their clothes before getting into the shower.

000000

“Alright, kids! You're free to go!” Eric called out at the end of practice a few weeks later. Riker, George, and Carter all chuckled and grabbed their things. None of them had really done anything today since Eric was trying to train the new recruits more than the people who had been on the soccer team for four years now.

“Lovely practice, yeah?” George laughed. Riker and Carter both snorted and rolled their eyes.

“Best practice all year, I'd have to say,” Riker added.

“Most definitely,” Carter agreed as George chucked his soccer bag into his room before they kept on going. Next, they stopped by Carter's room so Carter could drop his things off and then they headed up to Riker's room. “You think everyone is still in the lounge?”

“Probably,” Riker replied as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder in order to grab his key and unlock his door. Though, his door was unlocked when he reached it and Riker opened the door cautiously, knowing Jeff wasn't in the room.

“Ah! Riker!” a voice exclaimed before pulling Riker into a bone-crushing hug. Riker let out a grunt and dropped his soccer bag to the floor before attempting to pull out of the strong arms around him.

“Air! I need air!” Riker gasped out, causing the other person to laugh and release him before ruffling his hair. Riker took a deep breath and let his shoulders sag before looking at them. They smiled widely and Riker chuckled. “Hi, Curtis. I missed you too.”

“You bet your ass you missed me,” Curt replied, pulling Riker into another hug. Riker just chuckled and shoved Curt away from himself. Then Curt noticed Carter and George and waved to them. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Curt,” they both laughed.

“So, it looks as if you've gained a roommate,” Curt said as he looked over at Riker.

“Yep,” Riker replied, sending a glare in George and Carter's direction as they both snorted with laughter.

“So...where is he?” Curt asked.

“Probably the lounge with everyone else...unless they've moved,” Riker replied.

“C'mon. Let's go. I'm sure Lily is still giggling and fawning over Jeff,” Carter laughed before heading out of the room. Riker rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before following and dragging his older brother behind him.

“Whee! My beau!” Lily squealed as they walked into the lounge and she launched herself at Carter, who laughed and caught her.

“Issues, Lilleth,” George snorted as he collapsed onto a couch next to Emma as Emma giggled.

“Apparently she didn't sleep last night so she is wacked out. I'm not sure I want to know _why_ she didn't sleep,” Jeff snorted.

“Oh, don't worry. She and Carter weren't going at it. We would know if they were. They're loud,” Riker said as he walked over to Jeff and draped his arms over Jeff's shoulders. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Hark who's talking,” Carter retorted. Riker just smiled innocently and pressed his cheek to Jeff's as Jeff giggled.

“C'mon guys, I don't wanna hear this... _oh my god, Riker! What happened to your back_?” Curt exclaimed as he ran over to Riker and inspected the skin where Riker's soccer jersey had shifted to expose his back and shoulders slightly.

“That would be rug burn, Curtis,” Jamie said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. “Riker's been prone to having it on his back for the past few weeks.”

“Yeah he has,” Carter snorted. “I pretty much know whenever it is fading because I always hear a _thud_ before the moans start.”

“True. Happened yesterday when I was in Carter's room with him,” Lily giggled. Curt just looked around at all of them, eyebrows knit together.

“I am so confused,” Curt whined.

“Well, Curtis, your younger brother here has found someone who likes to mark him...usually in the form of rug burn,” Lauren piped up.

“Only because you can't see any of the other marks doesn't mean they aren't there,” Jeff said as he pointed over at Lauren.

“I beg to differ. Definitely saw a hickey on his hip today when he stretched,” George snorted.

“Aw yeah, _get it_ ,” Emma laughed.

“I'm still confused!” Curt yelled out. Riker chuckled and turned to Curt then, arms still wrapped around Jeff's shoulders.

“Curtis, chill yourself. They're all being assholes and not saying anything outright. What they mean to say is that I have a boyfriend,” Riker said.

“ _What? Since when_?” Curt exclaimed.

“Since about three weeks ago,” Riker replied.

“Which is way shorter than it should be,” Emma said.

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Jeff hissed, sticking his tongue out at her. Emma laughed and did the same in response. Curt just continued to stare at Riker, jaw dropped.

“What the fuck, Riker Samuel?” Curt asked. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I haven't talked to you since it happened,” Riker replied with a shrug. “The only one in the family I've talked to since then is Mom and I told her.”

“And Mom is fine with it?” Curt asked, one eyebrow raising.

“Well yeah, speaking she knew me _before_ we started dating,” Jeff suddenly cut in as he turned his head to look at Curt. Curt's eyes were immediately drawn to Jeff and Jeff smirked.

“Mom just so happens to be infatuated with Jeff,” Riker snorted before pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek. “And before this goes any further, Jeff, this is my older brother, Curt. Curtis, this is my boyfriend Jeff, who just so happens to be my roommate as well as our new next door neighbor.”

“That was all so coincidental that weekend,” Jamie breathed.

“You're telling me,” Jeff snorted. “First I walk onto set and he's lying there with a cat on his chest and then the next day I walk into my kitchen to see him standing there with a toddler in his arms.”

“This is true,” Riker agreed as he shrugged. Then he turned to look at Curt again. “So yeah, Mom approves of the relationship, you don't have to go all big brother.”

“I can go big brother if I want. You're obviously engaging in sexual activities,” Curt replied as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Curtis, you were already having full on penetrative sex by our age, shut up,” Dylan said as she suddenly walked into the room, spinning her car keys around her finger. Curt turned to her and raised one eyebrow.

“Ah, Dylan, you make an appearance and immediately make me look like an ass,” Curt chuckled.

“Because you are an ass, Curt,” Dylan snorted in response before Curt pulled her into a hug. She started to giggle and hugged him back. “Hey, man. What are you doing here?”

“I decided to drop in and check up on my baby brother, only to discover that he's got rug burn and a boyfriend,” Curt replied.

“Want to know which came first?” Lauren asked.

“The rug burn,” the rest of them laughed.

“Hey, it was all in the same afternoon. Give me some credit now, guys,” Jeff chuckled.

“This is true. I'll give you some credit for asking Riker to be your boyfriend after giving him rug burn and then having mutual orgasms in your shower a few minutes later,” Emma said. Jeff shot her a glare and she shrugged. “You can't blame me for knowing. I was hanging with Taylor and his room is right next to yours.”

“Damn you friendship with Taylor,” Riker chuckled as he climbed onto the back of the couch to sit with his legs over Jeff's shoulders. Emma giggled and rolled her eyes.

“More like damn you and Jeff for your urges,” George snorted in response.

“If you were me, you would have done the same,” Jeff replied.

“See, Riker? We told you there was sexual tension,” Carter said.

“Which were obviously also sexual frustrations,” Lauren snorted.

“Okay, can we please not?” Curt asked as he sat down on the table in the middle of the room. “I mean, this is my little brother we're talking about.”

“Curt, Riker has not been innocent in a while,” Dylan said. “Well...he was more innocent before Jeff came along, but that is beside the point.”

“Dylan, I tell you too much,” Riker breathed out as he ran his fingers gently through Jeff's hair.

“I agree on that. I really don't appreciate the random texts you send me throughout the day, Dylan,” Jeff said. Dylan snorted with laughter and clapped her hands together once.

“But I love sending you those texts, Jeff!” Dylan exclaimed. Jeff sent a glare in her direction and she continued to giggle. Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Dylan, stop torturing my boyfriend during school or while on set, because I know you probably target during those hours,” Riker said.

“Aw! You're no fun!” Dylan complained loudly as the others snorted with laughter.

“That's what _you_ think,” Jeff replied with a wink. Dylan let out a squealed giggle then before launching herself into Jeff's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I knew I liked you for a reason!” she added as Jeff laughed and hugged her. “I am so happy you're the one dating Riker! You're the best ever!”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jeff chuckled.

“Dylan, stop man-handling Jeffry,” Riker said.

“Seriously. That's _Riker's_ job,” Lily laughed.

“Aw, _come on_!” Curt exclaimed as the others laughed.

“Okay, let's stop making Curt feel awkward and go outside,” George suggested as he pushed up from the couch.

“Bubbles!” Lily squealed before running out of the lounge towards her room.

“Yaaay!” Jamie exclaimed as she ran after Lily. The rest of them all snorted and followed behind the first two, shaking their heads. Once Curt got up, Dylan giggled and jumped onto his back. Curt chuckled and rolled his eyes as he headed out of the lounge to head outside. Riker and Jeff were the last to follow, Riker climbing off of the back of the couch before pulling Jeff up from the couch and lacing their fingers together as they followed after the others.

“So, your older brother, huh?” Jeff asked.

“Oh, shut up,” Riker chuckled as he knocked his shoulder into Jeff's playfully. Jeff just giggled and leaned over to press a kiss to Riker's cheek as they walked outside. Riker smiled widely and tugged Jeff closer to his side, neither of them noticing Curt watching them.

Curt had looked back just in time to see Jeff press the kiss to Riker's cheek and then watch as Riker smiled widely and pull Jeff closer. He watched as Riker and Jeff poked at each other's sides and giggled and smiled to himself. Dylan watched also, her chin rested lightly on Curt's shoulder. She let out a happy sigh and Curt looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“He's happy,” Curt commented as he watched his younger brother interact with his boyfriend. Dylan hummed in agreement and draped one arm lazily over Curt's shoulder.

“He really is,” Dylan added as she smiled, watching as Jeff laughed and then pulled Riker to his chest and blew against Riker's cheek, causing Riker to giggle loudly.

“I haven't seen him smile like that since Dad died,” Curt breathed out. Dylan nodded in agreement.

“I know,” she said quietly. “They're so good together and Jeff is so good for Riker, even if he doesn't realize it. It wouldn't surprise me if they're in it for the long haul.”

“Y'know what? Me either,” Curt agreed as Jeff laughed and grabbed onto Riker's hand before leading Riker into an impromptu waltz, causing Riker to laugh loudly again. Curt smiled as he watched, understanding now how his mom could so easily approve of Jeff and decided he approved of the boy as well. Curt let out a breath then and felt Dylan nuzzle closer to him. He turned to smile at her and she smiled back before they both turned back to watching Riker and Jeff were they were laughing and dancing together.

“They're so good for each other. I hope they make it far,” Dylan breathed.

“Me too,” Curt agreed as he smiled slightly and then turned to join the others as he listened to his younger brother's laughter mingle with the sound of a different laugh that Curt knew he would become quite familiar with quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, expect more besties Riker/Dylan/Grant in this. I just set it up and fell in love with it and that's why Dylan became a huge part of the main story in those few chapters before Curt's wedding. Blame it fully on this. Woops...?
> 
> I'm pretty sure this also wasn't going to be 3 parts originally, but that is how it worked out in the end because words get away from me sometimes. I HAVE NO REGRETS


End file.
